Daylight
by ShadowmoonXBlackfire
Summary: An Itacest fanfiction based on the song Daylight by Maroon 5 - Slight sexual themes and swearing


watch?v=mza5SOw8d_w

"Ah, that went well, si?" Antonio's cheery voice bubbled next to me, one arm hung limply around my shoulders. I just responded with a small murmur of agreement, and continued walking.  
Today was it…  
Today was the day I was going to have to break it off with Feliciano.  
"Hhm, Roma, you seem upset. Are you alright amor?" He murmured gently to me, pressing the tips of his fingers to my cheek and pulling my face upward to look at him. Jerking my head away, I grumbled and chewed my bottom lip.  
"I'm fine, bastard" I grumbled "Hey, I'm just gonna spend some time with Feliciano again tonight alright? You know, that meet up we have every week?"  
"Oh, right!" Antonio's voice picked back up again, his bottle green eyes sparkling again. He leaned down quickly and pressed his warm lips against mine. Trying to seem as positive as I could, I forced myself to respond to the kiss.  
"Have fun, amigo!" He laughed and walked off after I pulled back, a slight skip in his walk. My fake smile was instantly wiped off though.  
I didn't want to do this…  
"Ve~! Lovi, Lovi!" The voice of my overly excited brother squealed behind me, and there as a heave onto my back. With a stunned yelp, I slipped forwards and landed on my front. Thin arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, and a pointed nose nuzzling into the back of my neck.  
"Feli, let me up!" I whinned, wriggling around in his grip, but all the accomplished was him laughing and holding on tighter.  
"You asked for it" I grinned, and he went dead silent.  
"Ve? Asked for w-VE!" My little brother squealed when I jumped up, holding onto his legs tightly and hoisting him high up onto my back. His arms were instantly thrown around my shoulders and he buried his face in my hair, his bubbly laughs erupting from him like a volcano.  
"That was fun! Ve, carry me to the car! Carry me to the car!"  
"I heard you the first time" I snickered, bending my head back and smiling up at him "So the potato sucker knows that you're out tonight?"  
"Ve, brother, don't call him that!" Feliciano huffed, tapping me on the nose "and si! He does, he thinks that we're just going out to catch a movie~" He winked, a sly look in his bright, light brown eyes.  
"Heh, good" I smiled and kissed his chin, seeing it was the only place I could reach. Feli helped though, taking me cheeks in his hands and kissing me.  
A small, content murmur purred from the back of my neck from this, but soon we had to break it off so we could get to the car.  
"Ve more kisses!" Feliciano whispered gently, continuing to kiss the back of my head when I had to snap my head back to normal position.  
"Come on, you can wait till we get to the hotel, right?" I purred, moving one hand from his thighs up to his ass, giving him a quick grope and a wink.

~ ~ ~  
I went up my words, and we went straight to the hotel that we were planning to go to. Secretly though, I was terrified… and devastated.  
Tonight was going to be our last night together like this… and all because of that stupid albino potato.  
He had caught me after I had kissed Feliciano goodbye, and he threatened to tell Antonio and Ludwig.  
I wouldn't have cared if it was Antonio; we didn't really love each other that much. It was more of a thing that we really liked each other, but it wasn't love. He would have understood if he found out, but it was my brother I was worried about.  
My sweet little Feliciano getting heartbroken like that… He was in love with Ludwig, even if I didn't like it. I didn't want to see him get so hurt…  
"Feliciano" I murmured once we walked through the door, but he didn't listen. He just spun around once I had locked and closed the door, putting his arms around the back of my neck and kissing me roughly.  
I… couldn't do this…  
_'you have to, you idiot!"_ that little voice screamed at me inside my head, reminding me that this was for his own good.  
"Feli, wait a minute" I whispered between the kisses, my arms wrapping tightly around his thin waist. The younger pulled back slightly, a confused look on his face.  
"Felici… we can't do this anymore" I whispered, reached my hand out and brushed his growing pale cheek "Gilbert saw us. He's going to tell Ludwig if we don't stop-  
"I don't care!" Feliciano cried out, his grip tightening around me. Pity and devastation stabbed me in the heart when I saw him start to cry.  
"You do, Feliciano, you know you do. Come on, don't start crying, you'll make me cry" I added with a dry laugh, bending down and kissing the lingering tears. With a devastated wail, he launched forwards and buried his face in my shoulder, and hugged me tightly.  
"Aw, come on… I'm sorry…" I whispered, leaning down and picking him up again so that his legs could wrap around my waist. With him steady, I walked forwards into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, throwing my arms around his waist and hugging him tightly, kissing his head gently.  
For a few minutes, we just sat there and held onto each other, me kissing his head, and him nuzzling into my shoulder.  
"F-Fratello?" He murmured gently, taking his face out from hiding and looked at me with red tinged eyes, and a blotchy face.  
"Mm?" I hummed, stroking his cheek gently with my thumb. He sniffled and leaned into the touch, placing his hand over mine.  
"C…Can we just have one more night?" He whimpered gently to me, his brown eyes watering over again.  
"I was hoping you would say that" I smiling gently, swooping down and capturing his lips for my own. With as much strength as the shaky Italian could, he pushed himself as close to me as possible, his arms going tight around the back of my neck.  
I noticed how the sun was starting to set into the sky, a dark red and orange glow painted against the windows and onto the floor. My heartbeat picked up its pace and I kissed him back just as roughly, placing my hands on his sides and flipping him over so I was on top of him.  
_'not long left…'_

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon  
Why am I, holding on?  
We knew this day would come, we knew it all along  
How did it, come so fast?  
This is our last night but it's late  
And I'm trying not to sleep  
Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

*Feliciano's P.O.V*

There was darkness in the room, and the stars outside the window were glittering like fireflies in the sky. It looked so calm and peaceful… but how could it be like that, with the situation we were in now? I was going to have to say goodbye soon…  
It was already three in the morning…  
Sure, I wouldn't be saying goodbye forever. Though, I'd miss our cuddles, the small kisses, the long ones, those nights together, our limbs tangled together in an inseparable embrace…  
I still remember the first time Lovino kissed me. It was a funny memory; he was so shy when it happened as well…

_"Ve? Oh, hello Lovino!" I smiled warmly as my brother came storming towards me, his face red as the rose petals big brother France had.  
His lighter brown eyes shot up and he looked at me with an angry expression, and automatically I shrunk backwards. I was about to turn and run, but he had grabbed my shoulders gently, holding me in place.  
"F-F-Francis s-said… y-you loved me" He stammered, his blush somehow getting even darker. Oh… Oh no. France did tell him! Lovino was probably mad at me now, and that would be horrible! I hated it when-  
"I just want you to know I love you t-too!" He yelped and shot forwards, pressing his chapped lips quickly but sweetly to mine. Now it was my turn to blush as red as Lovino, my heart hammering like a humming birds wings in my chest.  
Sadly though the kiss was over in that moment and he had turned and fled; staring out after him, I yelled and ran after him, wanting to give something back to him.  
"Feliciano, look just- MMPH!" Lovino's yelp was muffled by my mouth as I pressed a needy kiss onto his lips, slamming into him hard enough to knock us both to the ground.  
"Hahaha! Yay! Fratello loves me too!" I grinned, my arms wrapped loosely around the back of his neck. He seemed shocked for a moment, before an uneasy smile worked itself onto his lips. At that, my eyes instantly brightened. He smiled for me, he really did!  
"Don't get used to it stupid, I only smile for you" He chuckled, kissing the side of my head quickly. Purring like a cat, I nuzzled into his shoulder and hugged onto him tightly. _

He had asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him curiously, and of course I accepted. It may have been our first… well, date, but after that we had raced to the hotel and ordered the first room we could grab.  
The memory brought a light blush to my face and a smile on my lips. That night had been amazing, and I would never trade it for the world. He was so gently, and caring, and passionate…  
"Ah~" I shuddered, a shiver running down my back from the memory, a slight buzz filled my mind. Lovino grunted in his sleep and pulled me closer to his chest, subconsciously tucking my head under his chin.  
Ah… I was going to miss this. I was going to miss all of this a lot… Just the thought of leaving Lovino at the moment, never being able to nuzzle into his dark, messy brown hair, sneakily pull that devious curl on the side of his head, kiss him awake…  
"… p-please, don't leave me" I whimpered, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and letting the fresh tears roll down my cheek. Letting my eyes slip closed, I let his warm embrace, and the steady rhythms of his heart lull me into a pleasant, yet almost sad sleep.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah _

Lovino's P.O.V

I had been awake the whole night. I refused to sleep, because everything would go so much quicker if I did. It was just plain heart breaking to hear him whimper into my shoulder and start to cry, but I don't think he noticed when I had pulled him closer.  
I still couldn't believe it had taken me this long to figure out I was in love with him, just looking at his shining brown hair, pale eyelids and a slightly flushed look onto his full cheeks. The way his pink lips quivered slightly in his sleep, and that little curl bobbing up and down with his soft breaths.  
He was just… beautiful? He was gorgeous. No, I couldn't think of anything, those weren't the right words. I couldn't think of the words to call him, but I knew he was all of them combined.  
Looking above his head, I looked through the window.  
The stars were starting to fade in the pale grey sky, and my heart stopped. Only a few more hours left… then we would have to stop this affair.  
I didn't want to go back to Antonio. I wanted to stay with him; I wanted to stay with my fratello and my lover.  
No. I had to go _now_  
If I left while he was awake, then I would never be able to leave. We would end up crying and holding onto each other, and then it would kill the both of us. Sliding out of the covers, I took a quick look at my brother. He fidgeted for a moment, his hand searching along the bed. Frowning, I leaned over and took his hand. He stopped moving, and a tiny smile made its way on his face.  
_'You can do this'_  
"I… I can't…" I choked, squeezing my eyes shut and kissing the top of his head. Tears started gathering in my eyes, and not getting enough, I cupped his cheek gently and pressed my lips against his as soft as butterfly wings.  
"Ti amo, Fratello; Mi dispiace, E 'finita ..."

_Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting back the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down  
This is way too hard, cause I know  
When the sun comes up, I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memory _

When my eyes finally opened, I felt cold. Way to cold.  
"Mm… Fratello?" I murmured, reaching out for him. My hand met empty air, and that's when I started to panic "Lovino? Lovi!"  
That's when the panic flared like wildfire in my heart and my eyes flew open, shooting upwards to look around for my twin.  
"Lovino!" I cried, tears falling from my eyes again "Oh no… H-he's already g-gone"  
I wiped pathetically at my eyes, but they didn't cease to stop. The phone beeped beside me, and I launched out to grab it.  
Two text messages  
I opened the first one, seeing it was from Lovino. The tears just grew harder when I said his name; and I struggled to read it.  
_'Hotel's been paid for. I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, you know what it would have been like if I had'_  
He had a point there… I would have been a blubbering mess if I had seen him. Sniffing, I didn't reply, but opened the next text message.  
This one was from Ludwig.  
_'Where are you? You usually get back here earlier. You missed training, Feliciano. – Ludwig _  
"I DON'T CARE" I screamed, throwing the phone with all my might at the wall, the little machine shattering to pieces.  
Just like my heart.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah _

In the end I did end up going back to Ludwig. Though I never smiled as often as I used to, and I wasn't as energetic.  
Another world meeting was coming up, and every day I grew more excited for it. Though, I also dreaded it. Knowing me, I would start laughing and smiling, then break down into a mess and cry my already dry eyes out.  
"Feliciano! Someone is here to see you!" Ludwig yelled out from downstairs, making my head perk up.  
Lovino?  
Scrambling up, I bolted through the door with a smile on my face. When I got to the head of the stairs, I peeked over.  
That wasn't Lovino.  
It was Francis, Gilbert and Antonio.  
"A-Ah, ciao!" I murmured nervously, my heart starting to pick up its pace. Did Antonio know? Were they here to threaten me?  
"Aw, don't look so scared Feli! The awesome us won't do anything to ya, that's all! We're just worried about a little friend of ours. I think you know who, and I think you know why" Gilbert's eyes flashed, and suddenly, I remembered why I wasn't allowed to share those special nights with Lovino anymore.  
_Gilbert._  
"You stay the fuck away from me" I growled, my eyes growing dark and angry. All four of them gasped, a little surprised at my tone. I didn't blame them. But I wanted to rip Gilbert's throat out.  
"I'll talk to you two, but not that bastard over there, _and I think he knows why_" I mocked his voice with as much venom as I could muster up.  
Gilbert's expression turned to anger.  
"Hey! You can't blame me for wanting to protect my brother!" Gilbert yelled, taking a step towards me. Ludwig went to step between us, but Francis placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Non, you have to let them sort this out. Ludwig, you'll know soon enough" Francis murmured, but ignored him. I had this moron to deal with.  
"You're the one to talk! If you so into the protecting brothers bullshit, you wouldn't let me with my brother!" I snarled, taking a step up with him. Soon, we were face to face, both of us glaring at each other.  
"At least I wasn't having _sex_ with my brother" Gilbert hissed back, and I heard Ludwig suck in a breath behind me.  
"I knew it…" He whispered a blank expression on his face.  
"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU USELESS EXCUSE FOR A COUNTRY!" I screamed, my arms swinging out and I grabbed him around the throat, pushing him down to the floor. Gilbert yelped and grabbed my hair in his hands, trying to pry me off.  
I was too enraged to feel the pain, and my hands constricted tighter around his throat.  
"Get off him!" Ludwig snarled, grabbing me around the waist and hauling me off. Antonio appeared behind Prussia and pulled him up, a pale hue to the albino's already white face.  
A spark of pride flared up at me, and I looked at the Prussian with a smug expression.  
"Stupid Italian, you're the one who cheated on my brother! No one hurts my Luddy!" He snapped, getting out of Antonio's restraint and shot towards me.  
With my teeth set, I met his attack head on and threw my fist straight into his jaw, knocking him back slightly.  
"It's your entire fault!" I yelled, pouncing forwards. He saw my move through and moved to the side slightly, grabbing my throat and throwing me to the floor.  
"HEY!" The door slammed open from the entrance, and before I knew it, Prussia was thrown off me with a heave "GET OF MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna stuck alone babe, stuck alone babe  
I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want _

Lovino's P.O.V

"What do you think you're doing to him?!" I hissed, glaring at the albino with all the poison I could pull into my glare.  
"You're _brother_ attacked me first! He lunged for my throat, simply because I told the truth" Gilbert spat, looking at me with just as much anger.  
"I taught him that" I snickered, ruffling his thin hair "About time someone did that anyway, you nosy bastard"  
"Lovino, that's not nice-  
"Toni, he tried to separate my brother and I" I sighed, looking at him with an arched eyebrow. Antonio already knew about the relationship about my brother, Gilbert had already told him. Just as I expected, he was fine with it.  
"… Fair enough, amigo"  
"Exactly, now, if you're all done, I'll take my brother and leave. I have to talk with him anyway" I murmured, looking down at Feliciano. Helping him up, I took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Leading him to the car, he had a guilty expression on his face. I let him get in my car first, and then went over to my side, slipping in quickly. That's when I turned to him.  
"Come on, you're not mad at me, are you?" I whinned, sticking my bottom lip out, the way I used to when I tried to win him over.  
"Ah, of course not, Lovi!" He yelped, turning it look at me with wide eyes "It's just… I-I…"  
He never finished his sentence, because he suddenly started crying and wailing. Now it was my turn to start panicking.  
"Aw come on, come here" I laughed softly, pulling him from the passenger's side and into my lap. He instantly buried his small face in my shoulder, and sobbed his heart out.  
"Come on, we'll go to my place, alright? You can stay for as long as you want, until Ludwig calms down" I smiled, leaning down to touch my lips against his hot forehead.  
He just whinned into my shoulder, and I took it as a yes. Twisting the key in the ignition, I curled my arms around my brother protectively and stepped on the accelerator, and prayed that there were no cops on the road.

~ ~ ~  
When we finally got to my house, Feliciano was sleeping soundly against my shoulder. Exhausted from crying, he had fallen asleep half way through the drive.  
"You always were a heavy sleeper" I sighed, throwing the door open and pulling him up with me, huffing slightly at the weight "and you're heavier in some other ways as well"  
"I'm not fat" Feliciano mumbled into my shoulder, making me smirk.  
"Never said you were, you just need to cut down on the pasta" I laughed, making my little brother grumble. Heading towards the door, I couldn't help but think.  
_'Can we start again?'_  
They all knew anyway, and I'm sure it would spread around the countries, and then there wouldn't be much to hide anymore.  
It could work…  
Only if Feliciano was up to it; after all it was going to be hard at the start.  
Before I ran into the door, I woke up from my thoughts and opened the door, a warm breeze meeting my cold skin.  
"Come on Feli, time to wake up" I tried setting him on the floor, but he slumped against me "Don't be a bastard, Feliciano! Come on, I wanna ask you something"  
"Si, Si" He murmured, gaining his balance and rubbing his eyes, stretching his arms out to try and wake up.  
"Feliciano… Feli, listen to me, alright?" I murmured, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer to me. The younger brunette looked up at me curiously, his light eyes shining with interest.  
"What's the matter, Fratello?" he murmured nervously, unsure to what I would say. How cute.  
"…Since everyone's already going to know sooner or later now, I was thinking… want to try again?" I whispered into his ear, and I was shocked at how amazed and happy he suddenly looked.  
"SI!" he cried out, spinning around in my arms and hugging me tight around the back of my neck.  
"Wait, hang on now, Fratello" I murmured, pressing a finger to his lips to hush him "It's going to be hard, you know? We might get bullied, and we might get… harder obstacles in the way. If you don't want to, it's fine-  
"Lovino Romano Vargas" Feliciano growled, now pressing his finger to my lips. I blinked at him, waiting for him to continue "I don't care what's going to come, and what's going to happen. As long as I have you, I'm fine with everything" He smiled, removing his finger and leaning up on his toes to press his lips against mine.  
Smiling into the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me, pressing into the kiss myself.  
"Promise?" I teased once we broke away, holding out my pinkie. He started laughing, then hooked his own pinkie finger with mine.  
"Promise"

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!_


End file.
